


"I'm Not Going To Touch You Unless You Beg."

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochist Laxus, Minor Public Humiliation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Nudity, Punching, Request Meme, Riding Crop, Sadist Freed, Sadomasochism, Sex, Smut, Spanking, This is a very horny one shot, Toys, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompts: "I'm waiting", "Behave", "Say it", "I'm not going to touch you unless you beg" & "I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that."Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	"I'm Not Going To Touch You Unless You Beg."

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @furidojaustin. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

" **I'm not going to touch you unless you beg."**

"Come on Laxus," Freed said with a smirk, tapping his finger against the table. "I'm waiting."

Laxus was blushing red, fidgeting where he stood. He was in the guildhall, surrounding by almost all of his male guildmates in various states of undress. They were holding a guy's night, and somebody – Loke – had suggested they all play strip poker. The hall was a mass of muscles and underlying sexual tension between men, which was most obvious between Laxus and Freed.

The two were the final men playing, being the best at the game. Freed had somehow managed to only remove his coat during the process, whereas Laxus had been stripped to his trousers only. The trousers he had just lost to Freed.

Which was where the issue lay. Laxus wasn't wearing his regular boxers. Or regular underwear at all.

He and Freed's schedules hadn't aligned well over the last few weeks, meaning their sex life had taken a hit. This was the first night they would have together and Laxus was going to make the most of it. To make sure it happened, when dressing himself in the morning, Laxus had swapped out his boxers for the sexiest underwear he had. He knew that Freed would be driven wild by the knowledge Laxus had been wearing them all day. He regretted that as much as he regretted being forced into playing the damn game.

But he couldn't get out of it, everyone was looking at him. They were taking the game seriously as well. Once a piece of clothing was discarded it was put in one of Freed's rune traps; Freed himself had to give his clothes to Grey so they were frozen solid. Nobody would allow him to get out of his forfeit. So he took an unsteady breath, pulled down his pants, and stood with his blush.

He was now wearing nothing but a leopard print jockstrap in front of his guildmates.

The reaction was loud and instant. Most people laughed, someone wolf whistled at his expense, and the dragon slayer was flushed completely red. He looked down at the floor to avoid anyone's eyes, hands covering the bulging pouch between his legs. His hands were pulled away, almost instantly. When he looked up, it was Freed.

"Hands behind your head," He said, authoritatively. Laxus complied. "There was a clear intention when you put this on. Tell me what it is."

"C'mon Freed," Laxus murmured, embarrassed. He couldn't deny he was turned on though.

"Say it, Laxus," Freed demanded. "Although, if you'd rather walk home dressed like this than have me teleport you home, you can remain quiet."

"I just fuckin'… I wanted to turn you on," He confessed, and again people laughed. "And I knew this would do it. And I knew you get pissed off when I wear leopard print because you think I look stupid, and that'd get you to take charge and... and dom me."

Freed was looking at him with predatory eyes, and Laxus' cock started to harden at the sight of it. He wanted to cover himself, but he didn't.

"Good day, gentlemen," Freed said. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

A moment later, Freed pushed his hand against Laxus' chest. A rush or runes enveloped the both of them and a moment later Laxus saw that they were in their home, in their living room. A little overwhelmed by the teleportation, Laxus could only stand as Freed quickly cast further spells, all of which bound Laxus in place. Hands cuffed together high above his head; legs spread wide with a bar of purple magic and shackles around his ankles. He was fully trapped at Freed's mercy, exactly what he had wanted.

His cock was fully hard now, watching as Freed walked to a small chest and pulled out a long leather stick; a riding crop. The blonde's cock lurched at the sight; the crop was something Freed only brought out when he was going hard as a dom. After the last time it had been used, Laxus had been left with whip marks, a limp and wet dreams that plagued him for a week.

And Freed looked more determined now.

"I'm disappointed in you Laxus," Freed commented, gently dragging the metal tip of the crop against Laxus' bare stomach. "When you entered that game, you accepted the risk of having your little secret exposed like this. And I'm not happy with that. Because seeing you like this – flushed and horny and humiliated – is a privilege for me only."

With three quick hits of the crop to Laxus' left thigh, the blonde hissed and gritted his teeth. He could take much more than this, and both knew it.

"You, for the rest of the night, you're going to behave, correct?"

Fully knowing that it was only going to make whatever Freed had planned for him more painful, Laxus looked him directly in his eye and said nothing. Freed gritted his teeth a little in annoyance, took a step forward and pushed the crop against Laxus' bulging jock.

"I said will," He punctuated the word with a hit to Laxus' thigh.

"You," The next hit was on his stomach.

"Behave?" The final hit was to Laxus' balls.

A groan of pain left Laxus' lips as he tried to double over and protect his manhood, but the magic cuffs around his wrists didn't allow him. He breathed in heavily in an attempt to adjust to the pain settling in his gut, and Freed allowed him a moment of respite. He made sure to rub the crop over Laxus' hot skin as he did so, making sure that Laxus couldn't forget the potential for further pain if he disobeyed Freed. It was fucking indescribable how much that turned Laxus on.

Once Laxus was looking up, his balls now just radiating pain rather than stinging from it, Freed was crossing his arms. He was looking at Laxus with a patronising expression, and it sent blood to the blonde's already hard dick.

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" He demanded, and Laxus nodded.

Freed didn't say anything. But the magical bounds keeping Laxus in place started to tug at him, stretching his limbs and making an already uncomfortable position worse. Laxus gritted his teeth at the feeling and couldn't help but let out a moan. Freed really knew how to make a masochist out of Laxus.

"I'm not going to touch you, Laxus, until you're fucking begging for it."

It sent a thrill down Laxus' entire body , and he bucked his hips into the air without intending to. Freed saw this, and gave him three strikes with the crop across the chest. They all stung and Laxus let out a shuddering moan in response.

"Touch me," Laxus whimpered, voice quiet and wavering. "Please touch me. It's been weeks and I've not felt you and its been driving me mad."

So Freed did touch him, in the form of punching him hard in the gut. Laxus cock leaked with precum at the rough treatment; Freed was going so much harder than he had the last time they'd played with dom and sub roles, and Laxus was fucking enjoying it. Being able to put himself at Freed's mercy completely, with him in control of everything Laxus felt and did, was indescribable. And the pain he was in, the feeling of subservience, replaced everything.

There was no stress. There were no other worries. There was just Freed and him.

"Was that what you wanted?" Freed teased in a whisper. "Because if you want something else, be more specific."

Laxus opened his mouth, but Freed punched his stomach again. Laxus could take more and they both knew it, but Freed left his front and started to walk around the bound man. Laxus couldn't see him, but knew that he would be looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. The degradation sent a thrill down him; only Freed could make him like this and it was hot as fuck.

"What time did you put this on," Freed demanded as he hooked his finger under the elastic waistband of the jockstrap, snapping it against Laxus' waist.

"About eight," Laxus mumbled, arms aching a little.

"So, it's been about fourteen hours of you wearing it without me knowing. Fourteen should be enough," Freed said.

Just as Laxus tried to understand what Freed was alluding to, his eyes widened. Freed had just slapped his ass hard with the palm of his hand; he had just spanked him! Laxus had never been spanked before, and the feeling was both unfamiliar and exhilarating. It sent ripples of sharp pain through his body, and to know that his lover was the one to cause it made the entire situation so much hotter. The pouch of his jockstrap was straining around his dick now, and Laxus could barely handle it.

Another slap hit his ass. Then another. Then another.

"I don't hear any begging, Laxus," Freed snapped, and the blonde moaned. "If you don't want me to touch you, I can stop and leave you here."

"No, don't stop," Laxus whined. "Please touch me. Spank me, fuck me, I don't fucking care. I just wanna feel you."

Another slap hit his ass. Then another. His ass was stinging hard now.

"Please don't stop," Laxus begged. "I just wanna feel you all over me. Hurt me, make me feel good. Do whatever the hell you want form me, just don't stop!"

"Louder," Freed demanded with another slap.

"Fucking hit me!" Laxus shouted. "Make me hurt all over. It makes me so hot and I want it so bad."

"Louder!" Freed demanded again, slapping Laxus' ass harder now. "Forget your pride, embrace your need. Because I know you can be a hell of a lot louder than that."

"Fucking spank me!" Laxus yelled at the top of voice. "Make me a hole for you to abuse. Make me full of cum. I don't give a shit what you do to me just keep fucking going."

"Count them out for me," Freed demanded.

Slap. "Nine!"

It was both exhilarating and embarrassing to follow Freed's orders. It made him feel powerless in the best way possible; he would always relinquish power to Freed.

Slap. "Ten!"

His ass was stinging hard now, and no doubt looked red as hell. It was the last thing in his mind, the constant pain was intense and brilliant.

Slap. "Eleven!"

He spoke with a quiver in his voice, and his dick was pushing against the leopard print silk covering his dick.

Slap. "Twelve."

Slap. "Thirteen."

Slap. "Fourteen."

The final three spanks had come in quick succession, and it drove Laxus over the edge. The intense pain flooding through him went straight to his dick, and an orgasm rocked him. He shot spurt after spurt of cum into his jockstrap, his weight only being carried by the magical bounds as he collapsed into them, moaning.

Freed was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and Laxus tried to recover from the hard pleasure that had overtaken him. The rune mage placed his hand on Laxus' left pec from behind, kneading his chest and toying with his nipple.

"You got more in you?" He demanded, voice hard. Laxus knew this was Freed offering him an out if he wanted it.

"I can't stop until you say so, right?" Laxus whimpered back.

That was more than enough for Freed to continue. He made a quick gesture with his hands, runes flickering around his fingers, and Laxus found himself dragged by his bounds to the floor. His knees hit the hard wood with a crack, and he winced at the pain. A band of magic formed tight around his waist, suspended from the ceiling. Laxus was now positioned on all fours, ass in the air, and his dick was already hard again.

"I wouldn't want you to spoil these further," Freed commented.

Laxus could do nothing but stay still as Freed slid the jockstrap from his crotch, drops of cum hitting the floor. Freed walked before Laxus, crouching in front of him with the cum stained jock in his hands and a smirk on his face. He tilted Laxus head up a little with his finger, forcing eye contact.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you," Freed stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Laxus admitted, red. "Yes, sir."

Freed's smirk became more obvious at the use of a title. "Well, since you've been so good, I'll do just that. But if you can come that hard and scream that loud from something as little as spanking then I fear you might even break through my soundproofing runes when we get to something really intense. But I have a remedy for that. Open your mouth."

Laxus did as instructed, and his cum stained jock was forced into his mouth and tied behind his head.

He gagged a little around it. The smell of his cum mixed with the sweat of the day filled his sensitive senses, and the minor humiliation of the situation made him moan into the impromptu gag. A small slither of drool slipped out of his mouth as he looked to Freed.

His husband took a moment to admire Laxus' state. Then almost teasingly, Freed began to remove his clothing. His actions were slow and calculating, and all that was missing was music to make this a strip tease. Laxus wanted nothing more to crawl to the man and ravish him; but of course he couldn't do it. He just had to watch as Freed teased him, until he was fully naked in all his sexy, strong body.

If his mouth wasn't gagged, Laxus would have moaned at the sight.

Freed stood over him, looking down at him with a patronising smile. His dick was hard, inches from Laxus' face, and the blonde strained to feel it against his lips. The bounds kept him in place, and he blushed as Freed laughed at his neediness.

"So impatient," Freed taunted.

With a smirk, Freed lowered himself to his knees behind Laxus, positioned himself behind Laxus' reddened ass, and pushed himself in. Laxus moaned loudly into his jock, more drool leaving his lips as he was fucked doggy style. Freed was relentless with his thrusts, caring little for Laxus' comfort as he rammed his dick deep inside of him again and again.

Laxus tried to push back against Freed, but the band of magic around his waist made him completely still. But the feeling of Freed filling his tight, stinging ass was orgasmic, and Laxus' cock was quivering again. It was so overwhelming, so degrading and empowering at the same time. Laxus couldn't handle it.

Freed came first, roaring as he pushed deep inside of him

Laxus followed a second later, practically seeing stars as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His cock shot hot streaks of cum onto the floor as he shivers in pleasure, a gurgled moan being muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Overwhelmed by the feeling, Laxus almost didn't feel himself being released by the bondage spells. He collapsed onto the floor, with Freed panting while lying above him.

"You are," Freed panted as he removed the gag. "You are categorically wearing this thing again."

"If this is what happens," Laxus grinned a horny grin. "I ain't wearing anything else again."


End file.
